Back to me
by Slyeranime
Summary: Ketika orang yang kita cintai bersama dengan orang lain mampukah kita memaafkaannya? Narusasu


Slyer disini!

Minna-san Ogenki desuka? .

Senangnya bisa hadir disini. Ditengah-tengah kesibukan yang menggunung akhirnya bisa mempublishkan satu cerita oneshot yang Gaje, OOC dan gak penting !

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : Narusasu (always) one said Nejigaa

Warning : AU, Shonen ai, OOC, One-shot

BACK TO ME

BY SLYERANIME

Cahaya lampu disko berkelap-kelip dengan cepat, dentuman lagu mengiringi langkah setiap orang yang kini bergoyang ditengah lantai dansa dipimpin dengan seorang Dj yang tidak henti-hentinya menggoyangkan kepalanya mengimbangi musik.

Disudut ruangan terlihat dua orang pemuda duduk menjauhkan diri dari yang lain. Pemuda yang satu berambut hitam dan mencuat kebelakang, ia mengenakan kaos hitam yang ditutupi oleh sebuah jaket. Ia terus meneguk minumannya tanpa henti. Pemuda yang lain, mengenakan baju yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, merah. Ada sebuah tatto bertuliskan cinta didahinya. Pemuda ini sedang berusaha merampas semua gelas-gelas yang akan disambar sahabatnya itu.

"Cukup Sasuke! kita pulang sekarang!" Perintah Gaara tegas. Ia berusaha menarik tangan sahabatnya itu, namun segera ditepis.

"Jangan perdulikan aku!" Sahut Sasuke keras. Ia menyipitkan matanya yang mulai terlihat buram akibat terlalu banyak minum.

" Dasar keras kepala!" Omel Gaara. Ia mengambil sebuah telepon genggam dari kantung celananya dan mencari sebuah nama yang bertuliskan, Itachi, setelah menekan satu tombol berwarna hijau ia mendekatkan telepon ketelinganya.

Begitu mendengar jawaban dari nomor yang dihubunginya ia berseru "Itachi-san, aku tidak bisa membawa Sasuke pulang! Kau bisa datang kesini?" ia diam sebentar dan berusaha menutup telinganya yang lain dengan tangannya yang bebas untuk memperjelas suara Itachi. Dengan anggukan pelan Gaara berkata, "Ya aku tunggu!" lalu ia mematikan teleponnya dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam kantung celananya.

Ia berbalik memandang Sasuke yang kini meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, mata onyxnya tertutup rapat menandakan bahwa ia sedang tertidur. Melihat ini Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Sasuke, sahabatnya dari kecil yang selalu terlihat cool dan sempurna bisa jadi begini setelah putus dengan si pirang menyebalkan yang dianggapnya telah merebut Sasuke dari sisinya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk, ia berharap Itachi segera datang. Tapi alih-alih melihat Itachi ia malah mendapati seorang pemuda yang tidak asing baginya, pemuda berambut panjang kecokelatan memasuki discotik disusul oleh seorang gadis berambut pink dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Sekarang Gaara menganga lebar, orang yang tadi dipikirkannya kini berdiri sekitar beberapa meter darinya. Diperburuk lagi ketika pemuda berambut panjang bernama Neji memandangnya dengan kaget dan melambai kepadanya. Ia terlihat sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepada kedua temannya, membuat Sakura, gadis berambut pink, mendongak kearah Gaara dengan malas dan Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang sekaligus orang yang bertanggung jawab atas sahabatnya itu, menyipitkan matanya kesekitar Gaara seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

Gaara mulai panik ketika mereka bertiga berjalan kearahnya. Sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mempertemukan Sasuke dengan mantan pacarnya itu. dengan cekatan ia menyembunyikan wajah Sasuke dengan jaket hitamnya.

"Hai Gaara, boleh duduk disini?" Sapa Neji sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Gaara mengangguk kaku, sekilas ia melirik Sasuke yang telah tersembunyi dibalik jaket dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar diatas meja.

"Dimana Sasuke?"

Hanya dua kata tapi mampu membuat Gaara terlonjak kaget. Ia berbalik memandang Naruto yang sekarang duduk disampingnya. Ya, itu adalah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto untuknya. Tapi yang membuat Gaara heran adalah ketika ia menyadari bahwa mata biru Naruto sama sekali tidak memandang kearahnya melainkan kearah sesosok pria yang berpakaian serba hitam disamping Gaara.

"Kenapa bertanya? Sudah pasti dirumahnya kan?" jawab Gaara, ia bergerak sedikit untuk menutupi Sasuke dari pandangan Naruto. Membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, curiga.

"Aaaargh menyebalkan!" Sahut Sakura kesal. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya yaitu disamping Neji.

Gaara memandang Sakura bingung, Neji terlihat asyik meminum minuman bekas Sasuke, dan Naruto kini kembali mendapatkan posisi baru untuk kembali menatap Sasuke dengan menyelidik.

"Apakah tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk berdansa denganku?" Kata Sakura keras. Ia memandang kedua temannya secara bergantian. Tidak ada reaksi. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya dan segera terjun ke lantai dansa sendirian.

Gaara memandang Neji yang sekarang tersenyum kearahnya, lalu kembali melihat Naruto.

"Shit! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" Teriak Gaara panik.

Naruto memandang Gaara kaget, satu tangannya telah melewati belakang Gaara dan telah menjangkau jaket Sasuke. ia berniat untuk mengintip wajah pemuda yang sedang asyik tertidur tersebut. Tapi teriakan Gaara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Memangnya aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu?" Jelas Naruto sedikit tersinggung.

Gaara melotot kearah Naruto dan menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari Sasuke. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto melukai Sasuke lagi. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya, "Menjauh dariku!" _atau lebih tepatnya menjauh dari Sasuke,_ batin Gaara.

"Memangnya aku suka dekat-dekat denganmu!" Balas Naruto kesal.

"Hey guys bisa kita hentikan semua ini?" Neji menengahi.

Belum sempat Gaara membalas dirasakannya telepon genggamnya bergetar. Diambilnya dan dilihatnya tulisan nama 'Itachi' dilayar Handphonenya. Ia melirik Neji yang sekarang memandangnya dengan penasaran dan Naruto yang sekarang sibuk dengan minumannya.

Gaara berdiri dari tempatnya seraya berkata,"aku angkat telepon sebentar." Dan sebuah tatapan mengancam dilemparkannya pada Naruto sebelum pergi.

"Ya Itachi-san?" Jawab Gaara. Ia merapatkan gagang telepon ketelinganya untuk meredam suara yang tak ingin didengarnya. Setelah mendengar jawaban di seberang sana, dengan spontan ia memukul keningnya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa lupa memberitahukan dimana ia sekarang kepada si sulung Uchiha.

"Gomenasai, Itachi-san…" dan tanpa basa basi ia segera menjelaskan dimana ia sekarang kepada kakak Sasuke. Setelah selesai ia segera kembali ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyapanya sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang berada ditempat itu sekarang.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Bukan tidak ingin, tapi tidak mampu. Mulutnya kaku mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya sudah menghilang dari tempatnya begitu pula dengan si rambut pirang dengan tiga bekas luka dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Eh, Gaara apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Neji lagi, merasa khawatir melihat wajah shock Gaara.

"A ap a apa…" Gaara sepertinya lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara.

Neji hanya tersenyum kecut, ia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Gaara, "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Aku rasa mereka hanya butuh bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu mereka bicarakan!" Jawab Gaara cepat. Entah kenapa ia jadi kesal. Ia bisa memaafkan Naruto yang telah merampas Sasuke darinya, tapi ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan Naruto yang telah menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu. dan ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melakukannya lagi.

Sepertinya raut wajah Gaara telah mengatakan segalanya karena Neji berkata dengan kening berkedut kepadanya, "kau suka Sasuke?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia tidak ingin menjawab. Ia menyukai Sasuke? entah ia juga tidak tahu. ia ingin Sasuke disisinya. Ia ingin menjaganya, membuatnya tertawa, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama dengannya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara, Neji menghela nafas panjang, "aah sepertinya aku patah hati…" katanya membuat Gaara berbalik memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Kau juga suka Sasuke?" Tebak Gaara.

Neji memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menatap Gaara dengan raut wajah serius, "bukan Sasuke, tapi kau!"

"Hah?"

Oioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Di jalan yang sepi dengan angin dingin yang berhembus tak kenal lelah, terparkir sebuah mobil sport kuning. Tepat didepan mobil sport tersebut terdapat sebuah danau kecil yang terlihat tenang.

"Nggh…" Sasuke menggeliat dibalik jaket hitamnya. Mata onyxnya secara perlahan terbuka dan langsung mendapati sebuah danau yang walau dimalam hari masih tetap terlihat indah dimatanya. Dengan mata yang masih buram, ia mendekatkan kepalanya kearah danau. Ia ingin mencium bau danau yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Hati-hati Sasuke! Maju beberapa centi lagi aku yakin akan ada sebuah benjolan dikepalamu." Terdengar suara dari arah samping Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Walau agak kabur, ia tahu bahwa didepan wajahnya terdapat sebuah kaca. Sasuke berbalik memandang si sumber suara tadi. Masih bingung Sasuke mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali agar bisa memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, jika kau terus memandangku seperti itu jangan salahkan aku kalau tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku dan menciummu!" Sahut suara yang benar-benar familiar di telinga sang Uchiha.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengucek matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung mendapati satu-satunya orang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya duduk dikursi kemudi disampingnya.

"Apa yang…? Enyah dari hadapanku sekarang juga!" Teriak Sasuke lepas control.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Apa?"

"kau tidak bisa mengusirku didalam mobilku sendiri!"

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya dengan tidak sabar. Dengan cepat ia menyambar pintu mobil yang ternyata terkunci. Ia kembali memandang Naruto dengan marah, "buka pintunya!"

Naruto diam saja.

"Apa kau dengar aku idiot? Kubilang buka pintunya!" Sasuke memberikan tatapan membunuhnya kepada Naruto.

"Tidak sebelum kita menyelesaikan masalah kita!" balas Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita selesaikan! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir! Kita sudah resmi putus! Jadi sekarang buka pintunya dan biarkan aku keluar!" hilang sudah kesabaran Sasuke.

"Kita belum resmi putus! Kau memutuskannya secara sepihak!" Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin membalas, tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya, lebih tepatnya tenggorokannya, seperti ada seseuatu yang ingin melompat keluar dari mulutnya. Secara spontan Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Mata birunya meneliti Sasuke dengan khawatir.

Mata Onyx Sasuke berkilat mengancam ke arah Naruto. Satu tangannya menunjuk kearah pintu mobil dengan tidak sabar.

Naruto memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang janggal. Dan sebuah anggukan pelan menjawab segalanya,"Ok aku mengerti." Jawabnya singkat. Tapi bukannya membiarkan Sasuke keluar, ia malah sibuk membuka laci mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah botol minuman kosong. Dengan tampang tidak bersalah Naruto menyodorkan botol minuman tersebut ke wajah pucat Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto lalu memandang botol minuman yang kini disodorkan Naruto kepadanya.

"kau mau muntahkan? Keluarkan disini saja." Jelas Naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

Si idiot ini! Batin Sasuke kesal. Ia mengambil botol kosong itu dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto. Botol plastik (yang diharapkan Sasuke terbuat dari kaca) itu menghantam kening Naruto.

"Ouch apa yang kau lakukan, teme!" Naruto segera mengelus-elus keningnya.

Sasuke melakukan gerakan baru sekarang. Ia mengepalkan satu tangannya dan berniat untuk menghantamkannya ke jendela mobil Naruto. Menyadari hal ini Naruto mulai panik.

"Ok! Aku buka pintunya!" teriak Naruto panik.

Oioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menghubungi Itachi." Jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar hal ini, dengan gesit Naruto menyambar Handphone Sasuke dan melemparnya ke Danau.

"Idiot apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum masalah kita selesai!" Balas Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto tepat kematanya. Mata biru bagai samudra yang bisa menghanyutkannya dan menenggelamkannya. Ah betapa ia merindukan mata biru ini. Mata yang selalu ingin dilihatnya.

"Sasuke." bisik Naruto pelan seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke.

Hati Sasuke bergetar ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Ia lemah dengan hal ini. Dialihkannya tatapannya dari Naruto, tapi sebelum ia sempat kedua tangan kuat telah menarik tubuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan penuh kehangatan dan kerinduan.

"Sasuke," bisik Naruto lagi mengeratkan pelukannya, "jangan pergi."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar hal ini membuat hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Haruskah dia?

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, mata birunya langsung menatap mata Onyx Sasuke, "Aku bersumpah padamu! Tidak akan pernah melukaimu! Menyakitimu! Dan…" ia berhenti sejenak, "tidak ada hubungan apapun antara aku dengan Sakura! Ya Tuhan Sasuke aku cukup waras untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengan perempuan cerewet itu!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih diam membuatnya semakin gugup. Ia yakin jika Sasuke tidak mengatakan satu kata pun ia bisa mati sekarang juga.

"Sasuke?" Tuntut Naruto mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kedua lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Jika aku mengatakan aku tidak percaya padamu dan tetap ingin berpisah apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto terperangah jawaban Sasuke membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Aku akan terus mengejarmu! Memohon padamu! Dan jika kau" ia menutup kedua matanya merasa ngeri dengan apa yang akan ia katakana selanjutnya, "tetap tidak kembali bersamaku, maka aku akan memaksamu! Dan membunuh semua orang yang akan menjadi pasanganmu kelak! Aku bersungguh-sungguh!"

Hening sejenak Naruto masih menatap Sasuke yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Dasar Dobe! Kau tidak memberikan pilihan padaku." Jelas Sasuke, "apa boleh buat toh aku tidak punya pilihan."

Belum sempat Naruto mengatakan apapun, dirasakannya bibirnya dikecup singkat oleh sang Uchiha.

"Apa itu …" Naruto terdiam ketika mendapati pemuda dihadapannya tersenyum penuh arti, melegakan setiap kegelisahan dihati Naruto. Dan tanpa bersusah payah menyelesaikan jawabannya ia sudah langsung melumat bibir lembut Sasuke. Merasakan setiap centi apa yang bisa ia dapatkan. Kedua tangannya kembali menarik tubuh Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Berbagi kehangatan dan melepaskan kerinduan.

Tepat ketika kedua bibir mereka terpisah. Naruto menyeringai, "Rasa muntah Sasuke-chan." Yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah pukulan keras dari Sasuke.

Endendendendendend

Waduh endingnya gak jelas gitu. Biarin deh yang penting Happy (Tepuk tangan nggak jelas). Katakan sesuatu? Apa masih ada yang kurang? Atau udah perfect? (disorakin!) he he nggak mungkin ya? Terlalu pendek kali ya? Nggak ada romantis-romantisnya ya? Ya udah kasih taunya melalui review ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Yaaa?

Wajib loh!


End file.
